Monsterhearts:The Witch Queen's Castle
: : Shane?! Shane are you home?! Shane! Where the hell have you been?! And what have you done to the carpet? ...What happened to your arm? : : ...Shane? ...What... What happened to your eyes? Clyde?! : : What the hell was that? Bonnie? You alright? Shane!? : : Everyone drives slow on- -Sundays... : : You been quiet all morning. You alright Liam? : ...For one or two days there, I felt better. I felt like losing my sight was penance... It didn't make things better... But... It might've made things even... Just like the people that died... I'd never seen another sunrise... No more TV or movies... No more seeing cute boys I'd never be with anyway... But I think there's nothing that's going to make this right anymore... People are dying... And it's because I didn't want to believe what I was doing was wrong. I figured... The world owed me something... : We can't make it right Liam, but the least we can do is stop it. You know I don't think there's any good guys. Heroes are in movie theaters and books and games... There's none of them in this supernatural... World... We've been thrown into. That's why I chose my mother over Nemo. She's not a "Good guy", and I didn't make my choice thinking I'd be doing the "right" thing. I made the choice because I like the money... I love Agatha, I love my uncle, and I want to prove myself to my mother... I don't trust her anymore than I trusted Nemo... But Good or bad, right or wrong, selfless or selfish, it's the choice I wanted, so it's the one I made. To be completely honest... Saving Shane didn't even come to my mind in those moments when I was caught between my mother and Nemo. : So you're saying we're bad people...? : What I'm say'n is, is that we all make selfish choices. We're doin the best we can do, and even though we keep fuck'n up, we have to keep trying. The demon is the one killing these people, not you... If you asked me if you deserve the blindness and all this guilt... I'd say yes. We can't fix everything or make it right, but I'll be damned if I don't try to make it better, or at the very least, stop it from get'n worse. So save the heartache and the guilt 'til after. : Shane's parents are dead. : What? : I saw it in a dream last night, same as when I saw the demon kill my dad. He did some ritual and killed Shane's parents. ...I can't get the sounds of their deaths out of my head. All I see is what happened in the dream... And you should've seen Shane... He looked... He doesn't even look like Shane anymore. : You listen here Liam, there's nothing we can do about it if it's already happened. We're goin to that asylum, and we're paying that old lady a visit. So you're gonna stop sulking, get out of the car, and walk with me up to Odie's. Then we're gonna leave for that asylum, so that we can save Shane. 'Cause there's nothin else you can do, and linger'n on what that thing is doing to everyone else is just gonna make it worse... So feel bad later. The longer we take, the more he'll kill. : Ok... ...Let's go. I'll follow your footsteps... Tell me if there's a rock or something though. : You good? : Good enough. : : Hey Odie your Sleestak friend is here! : Shleeshtuck? : Like the ones from Land of the Lost. : : : You ready to go Odie? : Give me a sec! : Who is that at the door Hunter? : Odie's very wealthy friend from the hospital... And someone with glaucoma! : ...Glaucoma? I was blinded by a bolt of lightning. : : Odie said you name is Chris, right? I don't believe we've formally met. : No ma'am, I don't believe we have. Chris Courier, and this is my friend Liam. : Well I'm Claudia, this is my younger son Hunter.Is that a southern accent I hear? : Kentucky, kinda the south I guess, but I think we're farther south here than there so... Uhh... : Why don't you two come in? I'm making breakfast to take to Sunday church, but there's plenty to go around. : I don't want to be rude, but we already had a big breakfast ma'am. : So where are you two headed this morning anyway? I asked Brendan, but he didn't seem like he wants me to know... Last time my boy went with you somewhere he nearly died. : I formally apologize for that. It was my fault, I drove down that road and saw the powerline, I put us in that danger. : ...I'm sorry. : No need to apologize... You can do it again if it makes you feel better. : It was wrong of me to strike you, you and your family already made amends, I'm just... ...I'd have to say that I'm just a bit stressed. Please forgive me. : There's nothing to forgive. I earned that slap, if it's any comfort, I feel better that you did it. : ...Well... Now that I've made a fool of myself, I'll wrap up some pies for you to take back to your family, and I'll stay out of your business, excuse me. : Did she smack you? : Yeah. : Rich kid or not, you get my brother hurt again and you're dog meat. : Let's blow this pop-sickle stand. : I think you mom is wrapping me up some pies. : Oh. Why're you making that face, Hunter? : Just threatening your wealthy friend's life. That's all. C'mon Rodin let's go get dressed and find some breakfast. : So uhh... Is Rodin a demon dog or somethin? Was kinda getting that vibe from him. : I couldn't see him, so he isn't. : Uhh... Rodin's kind of a long story. : I got you an apple, peanut butter, and my specialty, Black-berry and lime custard. I didn't know how many there were in your family, so I thought I'd better give you three. Carry those for you friend will you dear? : : Thanks ma'am, that's more than enough. : They smell really good. : God-willing, it's the least I could do for what your uncle did. Make sure he gets a piece, please, especially the Black-berry and lime. : Thanks, and yeah I'll make sure he gets a slice. Ready? : Let's roll. : : : Oh, and Chris? I was hoping you could leave your phone number, so that I might talk with you mother. I'd like to get to know her better. : Well I... Yeah I suppose I could leave my number... I haven't got a pen on me... : Let me get one real quick, I'll be right back. : So you gonna give us the scoop on this old woman? : You didn't tell us much in the car last night... ...Like, even her name? : Luana Araujo. : Anything else? : Well she's kind of hard to explain... I've got this file on her from Murdoc's though. "La Madre, also known as the "Ill-Mother." -That's her- "A powerful witch queen from the south Americas. For over a decade she and her consort held an iron fist over the occultic culture of Brazil and surrounding nations. She was feared both by Angels and Demons for her terrible cruelty and great kindness to those that came to her. She later became known as the "Ill-Mother", after the death of her husband. During this time she..." Well it cuts off there because the copying machine we have in the office is shit and the original was lost in an... Incident. : Terrible cruelty and great kindness? ...What the hell does that even mean? : From what I can tell she was like a soothsayer, or a witch doctor, or a shaman or something. I'm not sure what the hell she is... Was? Is. She helped people get better until something went wrong, and her husband died, they she became really scary... Hunted down monsters, demons, witches, whatever threatened her or those she cared about... At least that's the myth. : So what has she done? ...Or I mean, what does a Witch Queen do? What's she capable of? : ...Well, I haven't seen her do much, but she's spooky. Nice, but she's not someone I'd want to piss off. : Scarier than my mother? : ...Uhh... Yes. : ...Damn. : I've seen her write with chalk on the wall and open doors to places that weren't even there before. Lucas said she once opened his boyfriend's chest like a bear trap and reached in and fiddled with his organs to make sure he was alright, then closed him up like nothing happened. She's got really strange powers. Above all else, don't piss her off. Seriously. Like seriously, seriously. Don't threaten her, don't talk about her family. Nothing, alright? You do that and I'm on the next plane outta here, because they'll probably find your blood splatter stretching across four states. : : So do you think she'll help us? : Probably not, but it's worth a try, right? : And if this doesn't work you'll tell us who your other witch friend is? : Yeah... I realize this is serious, but... A lot of families in this town have gone through a lot. They don't need to go through anymore if they don't have to. : ...Yeah... But you said she was always nice to you... : I, uhh... Won't actually be going into the asylum with you two. : What, why? How are we supposed to convince her, she doesn't even know us! : After I was... Exorcised or whatever, I had a bad couple months... I actually don't remember a lot of the first few weeks. I remember seeing Yuri's face right after he saved me... I remember seeing my mother was always crying... I couldn't go to school, I was afraid of everything... PTSD or whatever... Like I told you guys before... It was bad. So... My mom did the only thing she could do. She put me in the Riverside Asylum, so that they could help me get better. I think I was in there almost three months... Even though I'm better now... I don't think I could go back in. : We understand Odie. I can't imagine what you've been through. : ...Is Shane going to be that way... Even if we save him... He's going to have that happen to him, isn't he? : ...Having a demon use your body like a sock puppet isn't something you just get over... It screws with you mind... Everything feels like a dream. One minute you're lucid, you understand what's happening, and the next you're trying to kill your best friends, and the demon makes you think that's what needs to be done... It replaces your thoughts with its own, and you don't even realize what you're doing until after you've done it... Then again one of my other friends came out with a lot less emotional turmoil, so what the hell to I know, heh. }} : : : Can I help you two with anything? : We're here to see a patient. : You don't say. : Luana Araujo. We were wondering if we could just visit with her. : You two family? : ...Yes. : You have an appointment? : Do we need an appointment? : ...Names? : Lucas and Yuri... : No. : No? : Huh? : You're not Lucas or Yuri. A woman my age doesn't forget a matching pair of handsome faces like the two those boys had. : : Alright, look lady, I'll give you a thousand bucks if you give us just a few minutes with Miss Araujo. : I was hoping you'd say something like that. : That was fast. : I want to kill that stupid whiney voiced bitch! : What the hell just happened? : That was it! You did that thing again! Like you did when you knocked Nemo away from me! : Huh? : Liam has some kind of power, it's like the Force from Star Trek or whatever. : The Force is from Star Wars... : Whatever. You did it again, just now. Try again. : : Anything? : ...Nope. : Well you did it a second ago, my banana-raspberry yogurt is melting on concrete to prove it. : Whatever, I'll figure it out later. We couldn't even get passed the receptionist. She knew we weren't the twins. : Said she'd never forget such "A matching pair of handsome faces"... : Why would you try to pass yourselves off as them? : Because I figured family would get in easier... : You two are white, Lucas and Yuri are mexican or something. : Well I've never seen either of them. : If nothing else, she's right. Their faces are unforgettable. : Well did you try bribing her? : Yes. That's how we got thrown out. : Well what do we do now? We'll have to sneak in or something. : I have an idea. : What is it? ...Did he walk away? : Yep. Let's go see what the hell kind of trouble he's going to get us into. : : Hey, wait up Chris! : : What the hell are you doing Chris? : Looking for a back door. : ...Seriously? : We sneak in through the back, pull a fire alarm, all the doors open and we look for Luana. : : Do we want all of the doors open? This is a mental ward, Chris. : Yeah, for all we know Hannibal is locked up in there and he's gonna go Clarice Starling on your ass the second you pull that alarm. : Hannibal eats humans, not snakes. You think you could blast this door open with you ice magic or whatever? : There's cameras everywhere around this place, I'm not getting filmed doing any weird shit. In fact... I do not know you. I will be at the car. : ...Coming here was your idea! Couldn't you at least help us out a little? : Alright, alright... I'll get the door open... You're gonna want to stand back. : : Alright... : We'll meet you at the car. : ...Wait for me... : I thought you weren't coming? : I decided to man up... : So what do you guys see? : It looks like there's some fuse boxes are over there. : We could switch them off, but that'll just attract people to our location when they come looking to flip them back on. This might not even work. We need to get to that front desk, or find a nurse's station, and see which room Luana Araujo is in. : Couldn't we just pull the alarm, then wait for her to leave? : We could. : Or we could just pull the alarm and wait for everyone to evacuate, then find Luana outside. : Well decide on something quick, we can't be back here forever and I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to. : Alright, alright. How about we shut down the power on the first floor, make our way to a nurse's station or locker room or something, steal a set of keys, and we'll find where she is. : Won't we have to find the security office or something? There's cameras everywhere, right Odie? : Yeah... Leave that to me. I know where it is, you guys just worry about finding Luana. : I'm gonna to flip off the power, then we have to make a run for it 'cause the first place they'll check is probably gonna be right here. While we find the nurse's room, Odie, you go shut off the cameras. I'd very much not like to be arrested today. : Roger. : What about me? I'm just going to slow you down. Maybe I should wait outside... : No. You're a witch, maybe she'll be more inclined to listen to you. : Alright. Ready when you are. : This looks like the first floor. Get ready. : Ready as I can be. : Here we go... That's all of them, let's go! : I'll meet you guys at the car afterwards. : : : Everyone get back to your rooms! : Shit. We gotta move. Stay low. : See any nurse rooms yet? : I think there's one at the end of the hall, but it's hard to see. : : Hey Bob, go check the damn fuse boxes, I bet one of these idiots got into the maintenance room again! : You got this? : Yeah I got it. : Duck down, onto your knees. : : Outta my way. : Hey! Everyone get back to your damn rooms! : ...I think I got an idea. I hope you've got those cameras shut down Odie... : What are you gonna do? : Give me a second, I'm still trying to figure it out. : ALIEN!! THERE'S A GOD DAMN REPTILIAN IN MY HOUSE! : Mr. Ross get back to your room! : : Ahh! Who the hell are you two? : Let's go, I got a key card. : How'd you do that? : I injected one of them with their own sedative. The lights are back one, we gotta move. : I FOUND HIM HE'S MINE! : What the hell?! Get the hell off of me! : HE'S MINE-HE'S MINE!! : : Get back Chris! : : : Let's get the hell out of here. There's an office! : Jesus... Fuck this place already... : L-U-A-N-A... ...How do you spell Araujo? : Well Odie said the twins were mexican or something, right? It's probably A, r, a, u, j? O? I would think that's it. : : She's in Wing A, Hall 3, Room 212. You see a map? : Oh yeah, it's right over there! : Oh, right... Sorry. : I see where we need to go. : Lead the way... : : Back to your rooms everybody! Bag to your rooms! Show's over! Shit! Stanly?! : : What's wrong, why'd we stop? : The other orderly found the first one, he's blocking our way... : I'll distract him... Make your way around and I'll catch up with you if I can. : What? : Just go when you have an opening! : : Sir!? : You see what the hell happened here? : Well I'm actually blind, so I'm not entirely sure, but I think one of the patients grabbed his tranquilizers and injected him with it. I've been trying to get to the second floor but I got turned around due to some kind of commotion. Could you help me? I'm trying to find my grandmother, I know where her room is, I just need a hand getting there... : Hey Renolds you in A wing? : Yeah, you get that power outage checked up? : Yeah, looks like one of the patients attacked Stan, he's out like a light, I think he was tranq'd. Also the back door was broken into. I think someone got into the fuse box and caused all this, can you come down and take care of Stan? I got a handicapped visitor down here who needs my assistance. : : I'm on my way, be there in a hot minute. : Thanks. So you're not the guy who broke in are you? You actually blind, kid? : I don't know, why don't you tell me? : Alright, sorry sir. I just had to make sure, I hope you understand. : If you don't escort me right now I'm going to report this facility for violating the Americans with Disability Act! : Alright, alright! Sorry sir, it's just been a crazy morning... : It's an asylum, I'd expect every morning to be crazy... Take me to room 212 please. : This way sir... : This it. Room 212. Call on an orderly when you're done and someone will escort you out if you need it... : Thank you... : Hey, that was great! : Thanks... All I had to do was act like an entitled asshole... : : Who told you to seek me out here? : A friend of ours... Odie, said you might be able to help us. : ...With your pigeon infestation? Why would I do such a thing? : It's killing people... Families... : I've no concern with... People... : Please... We were told you might be able to help with a ritual that could stop it... Save my friend... : I am old. My final weeks are upon me, I've no reason to spend them fighting demons. : You're just going to turn us away? : He got you into this... Why should I clean up his mess? Do I look like a maid to you? : I'm doing everything I can, but this is all new to me... I don't have the... Knowledge or experience... Or anything... Please help us... I've lost everything because of this demon... My sight... My home... My father... One of my only friends... And he's losing more than me... Please... We don't have much time left... The demon keeps getting stronger and I'm afraid we'll lose the person he's possessing forever... : I still see no reason why I should help you. : We were told you used to help people in need. You used to destroy demons like this... If these really are your... Final weeks, as you say, don't you want to spend them doing something helpful? : Hehhe... Heh eh eh... Why? So I can help a lost witch and the son of some kind of old-world monster? Witches... I should've spent my life burning all of you... All your kind does is walk the streets and cause a great deal of misery... You're good for nothing else... And I don't even know what you are supposed to be... A snake in man's skin... Slithering around, pretending to be something you're not... : : ...Is there something we can do... For you? Anything we could do to convince you to help us? : What could two cretinos like you do for me...? : I'm rich... My uncles a renown doctor, he could heal you. Make you better. Whatever illness you have, I'm sure he could help you, if not to overcome it... Than maybe to live somewhere more comfortable than this... : You don't even know what I suffer from, snake. : ...There's... A potion, I've seen it, seen what it does... It heals any wound, my family knows how to get it... We might be able to use it to heal you... : When you're as old as I am, having done so much, the endless sleep of death is welcomed, and I've grown accustomed to this place. : ...Then there's nothing we can do? ...All that power in your hands and you're just going to sit here, knowing that people are dying... : Hundreds and thousands are killed every day. Is their blood on my hands? Life and death... They exist because they need one another... : : ...But these people don't need to die... These deaths are ruining lives... And we can't stop it... This demon is killing people... He's ruined their family's lives... He's ruined my life... I'll never get to go home and sit with my dad at dinner... I'll never see him leave for work, or ask him how his day was... ...He'll never give me another ride to school, or surprise me and bring home ice cream... I'll never sit outside, watching the sun go down while we listen to the radio... I'll never get to spend time driving around with him while he tows peoples cars... I'll never hear him yelling at me... Or even tell me to do chores... I'll never see him again... He was torn into a million fucking pieces because of what this demon did... I never got to say goodbye... It's all my fault... But I can't stop it on my own... And somehow every day it's just getting worse... : Enough of your babbling... If you want me to help stop this thing, then let's be done with it... : : She's going to help us? : Sounds that way. Let's go, she's already leaving. : Lead the way... : : : : Thank you for helping us. : I'm not doing it for gratitude. : ...Why are you helping? : Because this witch is hopelessly pathetic... And because I want to see this snake's mother for myself... Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP